Bursting Love
by TiggyEva
Summary: This is my first OddxUlrich pairing story; I've been wanting to upload one for a while and now I have. R&R please !


**First OddxUlrich pairing story! Read and Review please!**

"Where is he?" Odd wondered to himself while petting his dog Kiwi. It was late and Ulrich was still not back. He had told Odd he needed some time to think. Now Odd sat here, a look of wonder and deepness in his eye.

"I hope he's okay. I couldn't bear to lose the only guy I've ever fallen in love with."

Yes Odd Della Robbia had fallen in love with his best friend Ulrich Stern. After dating every girl in the 8th grade Odd just couldn't fight it anymore. He had been in love with Ulrich ever since he started dating the girls here. His sparkling hazel eyes, his perfectly messy brunette hair, and his deep personality are all Odd ever think about now a days. Odd and Yumi were the only ones who could get past that introverted side of Ulrich and see his true personality come out. And Odd felt honored in a way that he could.

Yumi could too though...

"Yumi..." Odd thought, still petting Kiwi. "Ulrich loves her not you. Get over yourself before you ruin your friendship with him."

A few tears escaped from Odd's eyes. Oh how it was hard to be in love with Ulrich. It was so hard... He couldn't bear it anymore.

Odd knew he had to do something about this. The first thing that popped into his head; go to Lyoko. Without a second thought, he rushed out of the room and began to sprint for Lyoko.

Ulrich was outside sitting by a tree. He had told Odd he needed some time to think by himself. Some time to think about Odd that is.

"Odd Della Robbia why did I have to fall in love with you?" he said out loud as if talking to someone.

It was true. Ulrich Stern had fallen in love with his best friend Odd Della Robbia. After having months of girls at his heels such as Sissi, Emily, and Milly and Tamiya, Ulrich couldn't fight it anymore. He had been in love with Odd ever since he tried to search for true love away from his girl chasers. His beautiful brown eyes, his spiky blond and purple hair, and his goofy personality are all Ulrich can think about now a days. Plus he knew Odd was one of the only ones who could get him to reveal his inner personality; his true self.

Yumi could too though...

"Yumi..." Ulrich thought to himself quietly. "I know she is in love with me. I don't want to hurt her feelings. You're in love with Yumi not Odd you idiot!"

A few tears slithered away from Ulrich's eyes. Gosh it was hard to be in love with Odd. It was so hard... And Ulrich couldn't bear it anymore.

Ulrich knew he had to do something about this. The first thing that popped into his head; go to Lyoko. Without a second thought, he got up from the ground and began to sprint for Lyoko.

Odd went through the usual process of going down the sewer, skateboarding his way through the sewer, climbing up the ladder, crossing the bridge, down the rope, going down the elevator, setting up a delayed virtualization, and finally going to the scanners and being virtualized in the ice sector.

Odd took a quiet look around. No XANA, no monsters, no activated towers, no nothing. It was all peaceful. He sighed and sat down staring at the ice floor beneath him. Ulrich, Ulrich, Ulrich... How he longed to finally kiss him, and be warped up in his arms, them against the world together forever. One tear escaped his eye, then two, and finally he was sobbing uncontrollably and he buried his head in his arms.

He swore he heard someone else sobbing and looked up and gasped at what he saw.

Ulrich went through the usual process of going down the sewer, skateboarding his way through the sewer, climbing up the ladder, crossing the bridge, down the rope, going down the elevator, setting up a delayed virtualization, and finally going to the scanners and being virtualized in the ice sector.

Ulrich took a quiet look around. No XANA, no monsters, no activated towers, no nothing. It was all quiet. He sighed and sat down staring at the ice floor beneath him. Odd, Odd, Odd... How he longed to finally kiss him, and hug him never letting go, them against the world together forever. One tear escaped his eye, then two, and finally he was sobbing uncontrollably and he buried his head in his arms.

He swore he heard someone else sobbing and looked up and gasped at what he saw.

"ODD?"

"ULRICH?"

They looked at each other, a few tears still escaping their eyes. Finally Ulrich stood up and began to walk closer to Odd.

"What are you doing here?"

Odd stood up and began to walk closer to Ulrich.

"I could ask you the same thing my friend."

Ulrich and Odd just stared at each other for a few moments, their looks betraying secrets of love.

Finally Ulrich spoke. "I come here when I'm upset and need to think about something."

"Really? Me too!"

They each took a few steps closer to each other.

"Alright Ulrich tell me what's wrong."

Ulrich got a panicky look on his face. What would Odd think if he knew the truth? Perhaps he could try to aim this the other way around. "You.. You tell me what's wrong first!"

They both took another few steps closer to each other.

"Well you see Ulrich... It's just that I'm in love with a certain someone and I'm not sure how they'll react."

Ulrich nodded, a hint of hope in his eyes. Maybe Odd did return his feelings. "Yea me too. I'm not sure if it'll ruin me and that person's friendship."

Another few steps closer.

"Who is she?" Odd asked.

Ulrich gulped nervous but went through with it. "Actually.. It's a he."

Odd smiled a little. There was even more hope! "A he? Mine is too!"

Another few steps closer.

"So your gay Odd?"

Odd nodded. "Yea. I didn't want to believe it at first so I dated all these girls and it just made it harder."

"Yea same thing with me. Except I used Yumi and all those other girls who like me as a way to try and distract myself. Didn't really work out..."

Another few steps closer. Odd and Ulrich's toes were now touching.

"Well Ulrich who do you like?" He poked Ulrich's chest to try and lighten things up.

Ulrich stared straight into Odd's eyes, and then glanced to the side. "He's my best friend. I can be myself around him. What about you?"

Odd was grinning now, praying that it was him. Then again it could also be Jeremie... "He's my best friend too. I can be more than my goofy self around him."

They now stepped so close that their chests were touching, their breaths could be felt on each others faces.

"Well tell me Odd. Who is he?"

Odd gulped, grinning with his eyes showing a mischievous look. This was his time to make the move. This was his one chance, one shot at making a move.

"This'll answer that question." He began to lean in, wrapping his arms slowly around Ulrich's body.

"Odd? What do you m...?"

He pressed his lips to Ulrich's in a long, deep passionate kiss. Ulrich eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Odd's svelte body. Odd whipped his tongue out, swiping along Ulrich's lips for entry, which Ulrich happily allowed. Odd moved his tongue into Ulrich's mouth and swirled his tongue around Ulrich's mouth, touching his tongue to Ulrich's at times. This earned a loud pleasurable moan from Ulrich who closed his eyes and leaned back, pulling Odd closer to him, and soon they were laying down on the ice sector floor, Odd on top, Ulrich on bottom.

Odd finally pulled his lips away from Ulrich's, a look of pure happiness and pleasure on his face.

"Wow..." Ulrich said. "You kiss good."

"You're not so bad yourself hot stuff."

Ulrich suddenly looked around and back at Odd. "Uh Odd we're still in Lyoko."

Odd looked around and back at Ulrich. "We are? Ohh... How do we get out?"

"Like this." Ulrich grabbed his saber out and sliced it across him and Odd.

Back at Ulrich's and Odd's dorm, they were both laying together on Ulrich's bed.

"I can't believe we were kissing in Lyoko with XANA there." Odd said, showing a somewhat creeped out face.

"Hey at least we finally got our feelings out to each other."

Odd nodded and suddenly asked. "What about Yumi?"

Ulrich shrugged. "She'll get used to this."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Now why don't we stop talking and start kissing?"

Odd grinned. "Sounds good to me babe."

Ulrich pressed his lips to Odd's, and Odd returned the kiss. Soon Odd pulled Ulrich down closer to him so that Ulrich was on top and he was on bottom.

"Using my trick I used on Lyoko?" Ulrich asked through kissing. 

"Mhm."

Ulrich licked the top of Odd's lips asking for entry which Odd accepted. He pulled away for a second.

"You showed me your kissing. Here is mine. Get ready."

Odd nodded silently, and Ulrich kissed him again, his tongue entering Odd's mouth. He swiped his tongue around Odd's, and swirled it around his teeth, mouth, and all around and finally stuck it a little down Odd's throat. Odd moaned in pleasure and happiness, never feeling this good about life. Ulrich put his hands underneath Odd's shirt, and laid them flat on his chest and pulled back.

Odd looked at Ulrich with a shocked pleasurable expression. "That was amazing."

"Anything for you."

"Ulrich?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ulrich replied and kissed Odd again.

**Well what did you think? R&R!**


End file.
